Avengesses
A-Force: # Riri Williams/Ironheart: A second female version of Iron Man after Rescue being the first. # Sharon Rogers/Captain America II: Daughter of the original Captain America Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter, who her father decides to travels in time from the present to the past to be with and married Peggy, when Sharon is destined to follow Steve's footstep. # Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: Who can harness magic and engage in hypnosis and telekinesis. # Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk: Maternal cousin of Bruce Banner/Hulk. # Jane Foster/Thunderstrike: Old flame of Thor and a female version of him. # Kate Bishop/Hawkeye II: Clint Barton the original Hawkeye's female version and protege. # Melissa Gold/Songbird: A superheroine who possesses supersonic sound abilities that can cause a variety of effects and can "fly" by generating solid sound "wings" attached to her body; initially, these were created as glider-style wings. Episodes Season 1 # The A-Force members Ironheart, She-Hulk, Thunderstrike, Hawkeye/Kate, and Scarlet Witch unite when the Red Skull (who is dying from the imperfections of his Super Soldier Serum) and MODOK kidnap Captain America/Sharon during HYDRA's attack on Liberty Island. With the aid of the new recruit Songbird, the heroes must come together once again to rescue Sharon Rogers before Red Skull can transfer his mind into her body. The A-Force succeed, but watch in horror as Red Skull and MODOK steal Riri Williams' armor with no mercy. # The A-Force retreat back to Avengers Mansion to save Ironheart's life after her armor was stolen by Red Skull to keep him alive at the last minute of a successful battle. MODOK uses his technology to mind-control the A-Force causing them to brutally attack each other. Meanwhile, Red Skull infiltrates the Avengers Mansion to carry out a devious plot that puts the entire city of Manhattan at risk. After Red Skull's failed mission destroys Avengers Mansion which causes the A-Force to relocate to A-Tower, he sends out holographic invitations to multiple villains to join his Cabal. # After the A-Force fall victim to the body-swapping Space Phantoms, Songbird stands alone to save her team and stop a full-scaled invasion of Planet Earth. # Thor believes he must sacrifice himself to save the world from Doctor Doom when he summons the Midgard Serpent using a powerful Asgardian weapon stolen from Ulik. # The A-force face off against Dracula and his vampire army after Dracula partially converts Black Widow into a vFampire. It's a race against time to stop Black Widow from becoming a full vampiress. # The A-Force are out-gunned by the high-tech, power-mimicking Super-Adaptoid when it is created by Justin Hammer as a way to impress Red Skull enough to admit him into the Cabal. Captain America is the last man standing against the ultimate artificial intelligence. # An all-powerful super-being named Hyperion arrives to save Earth after helping the The A-Force stop some meteors. But when his methods to keep peace on Earth becomes too extreme after he nearly kills Wrecker, the A-Force must stand up to him to saving humanity from total domination. # Kate Bishop and Wanda Maximoff take on a covert S.H.I.E.L.D. mission to bringing in Molecule Man's son Aaron, but Nick Fury wants the mission to be kept private from Ironheart. When he's revealed to have a world-bending weapon that was wielded by Molecule Man, they realized keeping their mission a secret may be a fatal mistake when A.I.M. Agents, MODOK, and Super-Adaptoid target Molecule Man's son so that the Red Skull can shape the world into his own vision. # During a fight with a giant monster, She-Hulk discerns that something has caused it to run scared into Manhattan. An approaching tidal wave heralds that Attuma is trying to sink Manhattan with his army of Atlanteans. She-Hulk is forced to prove her strength or perish trying to prevent Manhattan from sinking. # While in Asgard's Realm Below, Doctor Doom takes command of the Destroyer armor. Jane Foster has to convince the team to trust the one person who may be able to stop him. That person turns out to be Loki. # The A-Force team learns what it's like to walk a mile in She-Hulk's shoes when an unstable gamma energy virus released by Red Skull and the Blood Brothers turns them into raging monsters. The unlikely duo of She-Hulk and Scarlet Witch is the last line of defenses between the city and the Hulk-Force before the virus causes them to detonate. # The A-Force's world is turned upside down when the shaped-shifting mischief-maker Impossible Man makes Songbird the star of his own action movie following their fight with the Wrecking Crew members Wrecker, Bulldozer, Piledriver, and Thunderball. Impossible Man even does various things to improve the movie. Things get worse when a Chitauri scouting party arrive which has been pursuing Impossible Man. # Riri William and Sharon Rogers disguise themselves as Grim Reaper and Crossbones (whom the A-Force previously captured) to infiltrate Red Skull's Cabal. When their disagreements over strategy causes their cover to be blown, they're forced to taking on the entire Cabal alone. # When She-Hulk crash-lands on Earth with amnesia, Captain America, Hawkeye and Songbird reconstruct a day-in-the-life of She-Hulk to find out what world-ending threat could have knocked out "The Strongest One There Is". They encounter Thing, Silk, and Glorian along the way. Meanwhile, Ironheart tries to figure out what is behind the storm system that is affecting Earth and its connection with the Moon when the Avengesses Team find the Badoon-Cylek causing havoc on the Moon. # Jane finds the entire planet under the rule of Doctor Doom who has changed the past drastically to ensure that the Avengers team never formed. Jane must team up with this timeline's Defenders to defeat Doctor Doom and undo the time change that Doctor Doom committed. # While meeting with Attuma, Dracula, and MODOK, Red Skull decide that the Cabal needs to be more cooperative if they are going to be defeat the A-Force team. The A-Force starts to see how tough the Cabal really is and how much strength they'll need to take it down once and for all. # When Ironheart becomes too reliant on her own tech, Cap challenges her to go without it for one full day. The challenge is accepted but made far more complicated when Riri takes them to the Savage Land. They discover Justin Hammer in his latest "get into the Cabal" scheme that involves mining the Savage Land for a massive Vibranium deposit. Riri must motivate a local pacifist Rock Tribe to take action. # She-Hulk and Kate suddenly find themselves stuck in a death match at the hands of the intergalactic broadcasting master Mojo and gain an unlikely ally in the robot Torgo. # The female Avengers team puts their lives at risk to protect Doctor Doom (at the time when he is speaking at the United Nations) from the Cabal (due to Doctor Doom not taking Red Skull's offer to join them). # Magneto comes to A-Tower demanding that Scarlet Witch ceases her "fun" with her friends and return with him. Wanda promises that if she can't prove the good she does with them, she'll return home forever. Of course this proves to be a problem when Mangog arrives on Earth to get revenge on Magneto. # The A-Force and the Cabal have a huge confrontation that leaves the team forever changed. Ironheart also learns that "the stats" can't be trusted every time as there's no substitutes for human intuition. This even proves a point to Ironheart when the A-Force and the Cabal target the Tesseract. # When Galactus attacks Earth in order to consume it, Ironheart is able to lead him to another planet. The A-Force tracks Ironheart's location to a distant planet where they discover that it is populated by the D'Bari and under the protection of the Guardians of the Galaxy (Peter Quill/Star-Lord, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Rocket Raccoon, and Phyla-Vell/Quasar). As the D'Bari are being evacuated as part of the Galactus Contingency Plan, the girl Avengers team and the GotG work to stop Galactus while wondering why Ironheart led Galactus to the D'Bari's planet. # While Ironheart and Cassie Lang/Stinger are trying to stabilize Pym Particles that can shrink or grow matter, Sharon Rogers gives them terrible news that her dad, Steve the original Captain America is coming to visit and he has no idea she's an Avengess. While Ironheart and Stinger work to round up the Pym Particles, the others have to help Sharon convince her dad that she's still a S.H.I.E.L.D. liaison to the A-Force. # When the Circus of Crime rolls in to town, the original Hawkeye Clint Barton's dark past begins to surface and puts the A-Force in danger. When Ringmaster mind-controls the other A-Force except Songbird and Kate, Barton learns that being honest to Kate's teammates is more important than trying to hide his mistakes from his past. In order to combat the Circus of Crime, Hawkeyes enlists a former member named Princess Python. # Ironheart's confidence is shaken after she inadvertently puts Songbird in harm's way. When the Cabal pulls the trigger on its final plans, Ironheart has to put aside her personal dilemmas and become the leader she was born to be. # With the Tesseract now in the hands of the Cosmic Skull, the world is in catastrophic peril. Ironheart realizes teaming up with the rest of the Cabal might be their only chance for a victory. Season 2 # When Red Skull comes crashing down to Earth with a fleet of alien ships chasing him, the A-Force learn there's a villain in their midst a thousand times more dangerous than the Cabal ever was by the name of Thanos. Upon finding the Power Infinity Gem in Red Skull's possession, the A-Force team is led to a gamma-high city to look for something called Arsenal. # With the help of Arsenal, the A-Force must stop Thanos from gaining the Infinity Gems (an energy source so powerful that it could cause mass destruction). Their fight takes them to the Blue Area of the Moon where Uatu the Watcher allows the A-Force to use his base to find out what they need to know about Thanos. # Thanks to the tricks of Loki, She-Hulk and Thunderstrike are tricked into a battle and transported to Valhalla to find out who is the strongest once and for all. But under Hela's rule, only the loser of their contest may return to Planet Earth while the winner will become her consort and champion. While this is happening, Loki uses Hela's horn to unleash an army of skeletons to invade Earth. # Red Skull has information that could help the A-Force save the world from Thanos, but an intruder kidnaps Red Skull before they can retrieve it. Sharon Rogers discovers that the trespasser is none other than her father's old partner Bucky Barnes (now the Winter Soldier) who is back seeking revenge on Red Skull. # When Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) and Scarlet Witch stumble upon the Serpent Crown, they must work together with the Atlanteans led by Attuma's former adviser Lady Zartra to stop Attuma's battalion from destroying Atlantis and controlling the Atlantean beast Giganto. # When a mysterious new villain named Nighthawk uses the individualized counter measures Songbird created to take out the A-Force one by one, Songbird must figure out a way to save her team and even learns how she is connected to Hyperion. # When the Time Infinity Gem becomes attached to Riri Williams' arc reactor, it causes her to begin de-aging and brings dangers from other eras (like dinosaurs, futuristic robots and lost HYDRA squadrons) into present-day New York City. Things get worse when Red Skull is freed during the crisis and restored to his sanity. # After stopping A.I.M. from launching a missile, Ironheart thinks that the A-Force are almost perfect. When MODOK uses the Mind Infinity Gem to take control of S.H.I.E.L.D., the A-Force must work in each other's bodies when their minds are switched in order to defeat MODOK and claim the Mind Infinity Gem. Now its up to Kate (in Jane's body) to convince Riri (in Kate's body) that they have to become more than perfect. # In a flipped reality where superheroes are supervillains and vice versa, Ironheart gets a strange vision after battling the Squadron Supreme (consisting of Nighthawk, Hyperion, Power Princess, Doctor Spectrum, and Speed Demon). She and the "evil" versions of the other A-Force discover that the Squadron Supreme have the Reality Infinity Gem, and have used it to change the world in their image. # Jane is called into returning to Asgard as a guest to Asgard's Hall of Learning for the Learning Games as Jen and Kate follow her. The visions of Loki lure Thunder, She-Hulk and Hawkeye into the chambers of the Learning Games where failure is a one-way portal to Valhalla. Meanwhile, earthquakes occur on Earth as the result of Earth and Asgard being pulled towards each other by the Space Infinity Gem which is in Loki's possession. # After the A-Force stop the Wrecking Crew from using weaponry from an abandoned A.I.M. warehouse, Songbird shows Hawkeye her upgraded weaponry for the group where an Asgard rune transports them to Vanaheim. Once there, a Shadow Nyx drained the electricity from it and they are saved by Freya. Songbird must prove to herself and a skeptical Hawkeye that she's still a hero when preventing the Shadow Nyx from overtaking Vanaheim and restarting the great light that kept them at bay. As a result of Hawkeye and Songbird being transported to Vanaheim, two Shadow Nyx have appeared in Manhattan and the rest of the A-Force must keep them from draining Earth's energies. # Scarlet Witch and Thunderstrike work to carry out Scarlet Witch's plan to rid the Earth of the Infinity Gems upon Scarlet Witch having a vision of Riri Williams using the Infinity Gems to become Empress Williams and to dispose of them before Thanos returns to Earth. After an attempt to hide them in Asgard fails due to Wanda's vision of Heimdall ruling Asgard, Wanda and Jane are attacked by the GotG until the A-Force come to their aid. Afterwards, the A-Force are warned by Doctor Strange about the effects that the Infinity Gems are having on reality as Dormammu emerges from the portal. Seeing the fall of the A-Force, Scarlet Witch uses the power of the stones. She manages to save them but the gems end up corrupting her. With the help of the team, she gives up the gems. Before they can take them to a safe location, Thanos returns and takes control of them. The A-Force are left behind to see the end of the universe. # With the power and might of all five Infinity Stones finally in his gauntlet, Thanos plans to wield his power over the Universe while the A-Force make a desperate attempt to stop him. The team is able to rebuild Arsenal and defeat Thanos. Unfortunately, Arsenal gets possessed by Ultron who uses Arsenal's absorbing powers to take the power of the Infinity Gauntlet for himself. # With the body of Arsenal and the power of the Infinity Gauntlet in his possession, Ultron begins his murderous campaign against humanity by taking control of technology from Hammer Industries and A.I.M. In order to free Arsenal from Ultron's control, Ironheart works on a destroyer malware in order to deactivate Ultron. Ironheart finds out Ultron is at A.I.M base using his Ultron detector, which she does not share with her team. Later she claims she was suspicious and hence she did not share the details. During fight with Ultron, Riri is able to inject Ultron with Destroyer Malware with help of his team mates. Anyhow, she destroys only 95% of Ultron, being emotional about Arsenal and Ultron is able to reboot and defeat Riri. This angers Sharon as Riri did not destroy Ultron as discussed earlier by the team and risked many lives on Earth for his personal emotions on Arsenal. At the end, Sharon leaves the A-Force after an argument with Riri. # After Sharon Rogers leaves the A-Force following Ironheart withholding recent information about Ultron, Roxxon is attacked by a rebuilt Super-Adaptoid who is being controlled by Ultron. The A-Force and Silk fight Super-Adaptoid until Captain America arrives where Ultron takes control of the S.H.I.E.L.D. drop team that is made up of Life Model Decoys. Afterwards, Ultron takes control of A-Tower and Ironheart's Hall of Armors. When Ultron takes control over Stark's satellites to launch missiles, Ironheart destroys A-Tower and her tech to avoid it. After Silk leaves upon being unable to convince Cap and Ironheart to not argue, the A-Force are divided into two teams: one led by Riri having Kate and Jane on her side and other led by Sharon having Wanda, Jen and Mel her side. At the end of episode, it is seen that Ultron's first mission of disassembling the A-Force is done successfully. # Following the destruction of A-Tower, the A-Force are divided into two different teams where Ironheart, Hawkeye and Thunderstrike have barely defeated Absorbing Man and Titania. Stinger helps Riri Williams repair her Ironheart armor and even helps her part of the A-Force when A.I.M. Agents steal the Pym Particles so that MODOK can use its powers to evade having his cybernetics taken over by Ultron. # Captain America (Sharon Rogers), Scarlet, She-Hulk, and Songbird (as Secret A-Force) discover that working for S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't everything they hoped for when they're expected to unquestionably follow orders in a dangerous situation involving Crimson Dynamo and the Winter Guard when Crimson Dynamo gets the key to a power source that is something the A-Force least suspect. # The A-Force reunite when Captain America and Ironheart learn to appreciate their differences while trying to save the world from ultimate destruction at the hands of Ultron who uses a special nano-virus to turn Songbird into a carrier to convert all humans into Ultron Sentinels. As Ant-Man works on a cure for the nano-virus after Songbird is detained, Sharon Rogers and Riri Williams go after Ultron while the others attempts to slow down the infection. In the end before Stinger's cure gives Songbird enough freewill to install a program to restore all converted humans, Ironheart manages to trick Ultron into the following her into the Astro Carrier while setting its course for the sun. Though Ultron attempts to escape the suicidal death trap while converting Ironheart, Arsenal overrides Ultron long enough to blast off to the sun while Ironheart is retrieved by Thunderstrike. With the A-Force reunited, Cap and Ironheart invite Stinger to their team. # Since joining the A-Force following the defeat of Ultron, Stinger (Cassie Lang) has helped them by taking out Fin Fang Foom. Under Cap's suggestion, Hawkeye puts Stinger through an A-Force training course on Monster Isle to determine if she is cut out to be a member of the A-Force. Captain America, Hawkeye and Stinger are unaware that Red Skull and a small army of Mindless Ones are nearby planning to cloak himself from Thanos using Dormammu's powers. # The Squadron Supreme's fastest member Speed Demon is on the loose and wreaking havoc throughout A-Tower. She-Hulk must save the day by fighting the high velocity villain. Meanwhile, the other A-Force face off against Hyperion. # Stinger begins to atone by bringing her father's former allies to justice where she starts with reclaiming her technology from Whirlwind. Her quest for redemption leads her and the team to an epic battle with Doctor Spectrum (who was one of the people Stinger sold her dad's technology to) as she is assisted in battle by Cap, Ironheart, and Thunderstrike. During the battle, Spectrum uses his powers to manifest nightmarish versions of Ultron, Loki and Winter Soldier to attack Ironheart, Thunderstrike, and Cap. Meanwhile, the others enter Hyperion's sunken citadel to see what the Squadron Supreme are planning and they learn a shocking secret about Doctor Spectrum's Power Prism: the Prism happens to be not only a power source and weapon, but also a living entity with full control over its host... plus, the true Doctor Spectrum. # Jane is convinced that Zarda wants to defect from Squadron Supreme, but She-Hulk knows better and must protect Jane from Zarda's duplicitous ways. # Songbird tries to prove she can be a leader when the Squadron Supreme enacts their end game and kidnaps Cap and Ironheart. Things become even more difficult when the A-Force discover the Squadron Supreme's last few plots were all part of an even bigger plan to revive their previously unknown sixth member named Nuke. # The Squadron Supreme has taken over Earth where they managed to thwart the Atlanteans on Attuma's side, shackle Red Hulk, trap Doctor Strange in a special trap, and keep Ghost-Spider occupied with one of their robots. Unbeknownst to the Squadron Supreme and the rest of the world, the A-Force are in hiding and working on a plan to save the planet and stop the Squadron Supreme once and for all. The A-Force pull a surprise attack on the Squadron Supreme that not even Nighthawk is prepared for. In desperation as part of his contingency plan, Nighthawk has Hyperion absorb Nuke's powers and orders him to destroy the planet by blowing up its core. # The Black Order (consisting of Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight, Ebony Maw, Cull Dwarf, and Supergiant) has infiltrated a special prison where they end up taking out its defenses and freeing their master Thanos. When the Korbinite Jeter Kan Too of New Korbin begs the A-Force to save them from mysterious invaders, the team discovers that Thanos and his Black Order are plundering New Korbin. Meanwhile, Tony seeks new challenges for the team. # When Thanos and the Black Order attack Earth, they finally plan to take over the planet by destroying the A-Force. The A-Force discovers they are more than eight heroes....The A-Force are an ideal. Category:Marvel Animation Category:Animated television series based on Marvel Comics